


Project Venus

by Azia (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Drug Abuse, Emetophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Guro, Human Experimentation, Love Triangles, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Tags May Apply, Sexual Violence, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Azia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Project Venus" simply began as a madman's dream. But opiate is only good when one can control the needle.</p><p>(Or: how one man ruined everything and how everyone else made it worse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kill Kill

“Would you all mind if we veered away from Information Technology just for today?” The students did not answer their sensei nor did their eyes light up in excitement. They only stared ahead, expressions blank, minds emptier – a skill acquired from the entry-level of the Educational Institution – and awaited for what was about to happen.

“Your request to go off course has been approved, Hiyama Kiyoteru,” AVANNA replied. Hiyama smiled, just briefly, and thanked AVANNA. Manners were not necessary. The voice software usually received verbal abuse, especially in the educational facility. Hiyama was sure to pay AVANNA hospitality in front of his students.

Hiyama removed his finger from the public address system and turned to his students. There had only been three students approved into the Information Technology cluster that year. Not that he minded; the less students the merrier. He had had so many pupils the previous year that he had to split his class into two sessions.

He rested against his desk. The coolness of the surface pressed against his back. Everything had been replaced with cool metal. Metal was sturdy. Metal was trustworthy. Metal was always cool though, he hated it, the students hated it. They all yearned for wood that wasn’t there and would never come.

“I just wanted to speak about human relationships briefly.” One student quickly raised her hand. “Yes, Maika?”

“What does humans relationships have to do with IT?”

Hiyama chuckled. “Relationships have everything to do with IT.” He straightened up from the desk and began to pace back and forth across the floor. Just five or so years ago the floors were made from bamboo. Now it was all stone. His feet ached. “What is the most important thing about Information Technology?” He called on the next hand. “IA?”

“Keeping verbal and written communication clear, concise, and confident?” AVANNA’s voice sounded more lifelike than hers. Hiyama understood. Too much excitement and wrong answers were not welcomed in the Educational Institute. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment that his days had turned monotonous, but he knew that it was a sad one filled with revelations.

“That is true. What else?” Next hand. They had to raise their hands in order and not hesitant before answering a question. “Yukari?” He followed her eyes to the camera. They both knew the he was due for a reprimanding for addressing her by her first name. Doing so was “impolite” and not a use of good “ethics.” Maika and IA had been exceptions since they had not been assigned full names. Yuzuki Yukari was not though.

“Showing you can understand your audience and can tailor your communication to them?”

“That’s true too. But let’s get away from communication.” He turned his back to the room’s camera and gave the girls a pleading look. Their faces cracked briefly, showing that they were nervous and anticipating his lesson. He wished that he could speak to them after classes, but he had already broken too many rules in the Revised Code of Ethics for Educators. He would have had his teaching certification stripped because of all of the new regulations.

Maika was next in line to raise her hand. “Showing you can listen to and consider the views of others?”

He smiled and knocked his knuckles against her desktop in excitement. Her notebooks and ultraportable rattled and were shifted from alignment. She made haste to put them back into position. Untidiness was a sign of a bad student she had been told.

“One more.”

“Thinking before you speak,” IA said.

“Yes. Those were all correct.” Hiyama returned to his desk and leaned against it again. He was too antsy to remain seated. “Now, back to human relationships. Social, romantic, friendly, and just all relationships are very important in life. The relationships that humans have with each other are sort of like projections of the relationships that we have with ourselves.” He glanced at the camera and then the PA system. Everything seemed fine. He was just waiting for something to go wrong. “Some might ask where how do relationships exist. They exist in our thoughts. Your relationship with another person is whatever you imagine for it to be. From whether you like, dislike, hate, or love someone else. And that is one thing that separates us at the moment. We can put emotion and care in our relationships is one thing that separates us from th—“

“Your unobstructed lesson time has been terminated,” AVANNA announced. He figured that he was going to be cut off at that moment.

Hiyama sadly smiled. “Thank you for telling me AVANNA.”

“You are welcome Hiyama Kiyoteru.” The system clicked and she was gone. Sensei clasped his hands together. He gathered his thoughts again. They had managed to become scattered.

**+**

“Hurry up and count the money.”

“Shut the fuck up Ann, damn.”

“Don’t get a fucking attitude with me, Aki.” Akiko glared up at the blonde woman. She shuffled the ruffled dollars in her hands. She could hear Cul and Mayu suck in their breaths from behind her. The two girls were mature, but they were still young. Akiko and Ann could at least agree on the fact that they pitied the two girls. They hadn’t expected for their record label to accept such young girls and for the Entertainment Organization to approve.

“We initially have $1,000. We give 20-percent to the org and 25-percent to the label.” Akiko quickly did the math in her head. She could practically hear the girls’ nervousness. They didn't make as much money as they usually did that night. Many people had attended the concert, but they had really gotten money from ticket sales, not from merchandise or their latest recording. “So, that makes $200 to the org and $250 to the label. So we’re left with $550. Split amongst the four of us, we call get $137.50.” Akiko split the money. She glanced at GALACO.

GALACO was a gift to M!RROR when their début album - appropriately named _M!RROR_ \- had managed to go platinum after only two weeks. Cul and Ann had been excited that the EX+MΔCHINA had acknowledged them and bestowed a personally made entertainment bot for them. Akiko and Mayu were not entranced by GALACO’s cute clothes and colorful hair though. She broke easily and her voice frequently cracked and sounded plain. They had compromised by making her a dancer and to give interludes during intermissions.

Akiko slowly offered GALACO one of her dollar bills. She wasn’t sure what she was doing or what the robot was going to do with it. Ann was the one who took her home at the end of the day.

GALACO’s glassy eyes looked down at the dollar. When she looked up at Akiko, she shook her head. “Thank you, but I have no need to take your money.” Akiko shrugged and folded the money back in her pocket.

“We have practice tomorrow. Don’t forget!” None of the girls would have forgotten. They had nowhere to go, hence no excuses.

**+**

Kaito looked around at his new surroundings. Being transported to another area was not taught at the Educational Institute. He waved up at the pod that dropped him off as it floated away. There was no one inside of it, but the PRIMA voice software kept him company for the entire trip.

“Goodbye Kaito,” PRIMA said before the pod lifted away. Kaito didn’t transport a lot, so he hadn’t had many opportunities to speak with PRIMA. He conserved with AVANNA, the educational software, and SONIKA, the residential software, the most.

Kaito looked around him. There was dying grass underneath his feet. He froze for a moment. Was he dropped off in the middle of the anarchy territory? He looked around. There weren’t any symbols burned onto the ground or weapons lying around. He picked up his suitcase and briskly walked in the direction that PRIMA had told him to go. He didn’t want to take any chances.

Being a part of the third generation of the Sanctuary, all Kaito knew was what Hinansho (one-hundred blessings to the Great Refuge of Hinansho) provided him: voice software that instructed his every task, cameras that oversaw his every move, an institution that plotted his intake of education and his placement in society, and most importantly robots, androids, and (once again) voice software that was the foundation for everything. Kaito’s fascination with robotics and other sciences and desire to help society had driven him to become a robotics engineer for EX+MΔCHINA.

Or so, that’s what his external explanation was.

A slow plan developed in his mind as he leaped over fallen, hollowed trees and uprooted patches of grass. EX+MΔCHINA was a giant mystery. The citizens of the Hinansho were greatly confused by their decisions. They had created entertainment robots for the controlled music groups, like M!RROR and P!NK❤SUGAR. GALACO and SUZUNE RING were just simple gifts for having their recordings go platinum, they said. They said that they were against anarchy, yet they supplied items to Hakunetsu, the Neon City, and created the Kagamine’s.

Kaito shivered at the thought. The Kagamine’s were at large. The legend automatically recited in his head. He had been told that the Kagamine’s had formally been a part of the Nation of Anarchy and had been injured during a home invasion ("allegedly"). Len, the male of the duo, had managed to drag his sister, Rin, all the way to Hinansho and to EX+MΔCHINA testing grounds. Professor Kamui had managed to rescue Len by replacing his damaged parts with robotic elements, thus completing the first successful cyber organism, and resuscitate Rin by rebuilding her from the inside out.

Kaito shivered again. He could only imagine what the process was like. He had been told that the professor never said no when it came to science, but Kaito felt like he went overboard on occasion. Taking two humans and basically using their bodies as frames for his newest endoskeleton was too much.

The Kagamine’s had been revived physically, but not mentally. Kaito wasn’t sure why Kamui didn’t check up on their mental and emotional states. They had disintegrated. Their minds barely held onto a fraction of their previous moral codes and ethics.

The reports were slow. PRIMA had announced that traveling to EX+MΔCHINA was off limits. Then AVANNA suddenly instructed for the teachers in the Educational Institute to teach about self-defense and to go over evacuation protocols daily. TONIO gave alerts for industrial workers to be on the lookout for suspicious activity. MIRIAM told the agricultural workers to recount their crops. Once LE♂N and L♀LA began giving announcements, everyone’s fears were confirmed.

LE♂N and L♀LA were the heads of the voice software, giving announcements for governmental and commercial purposes, respectively. They were only used on special occasions. When they had announced for everyone to remain in their homes and use the lockdown protocol, everything turned surreal for Kaito.

LE♂N reported that ten citizens were found in critical condition in the warehouse. The people had been raped and mutilated beyond comprehension in the industrial warehouses. L♀LA repeated the usual emergency procedures. Kaito made sure that he was breathing correctly, his family's gravestones were undisturbed, that there was no unexpected visitors in his home.

He exhaled in relief once he reached his location. He held up his identification card to the entryway of the testing dome. It registered his face and turned green. “Welcome Kaito. You may now enter the EX+MΔCHINA Facility and Testing Grounds.” Kaito was taken aback by the sound of L♀LA’s voice. He chose not to question it. It would only be wasted time.

**+**

“Welcome home Hatsune Miku,” SONiKA greeted.

“Time?”

“It is eight o’clock. One hour before curfew.”

“Thanks. You can go away now.”

“It was a pleasure serving you.”

Miku placed her jacket in front of her bedroom camera. She bent down underneath her bed and pulled out the metal storage box that her habitation had provided. She knocked on the top of the box and couple of times. Quiet enough so SONiKA’s tampered senses couldn’t pick it up, but loud enough for the box’s contents to hear it.

She heard an echo to her knock almost immediately. She smiled to herself as the open the box. She felt like a child on their last birthday opening a present twice. She knew what was inside of the box, but she still felt joy in opening it.

“Good evening, Gumi-chan.” Gumi looked back up at her. There were dark lines underneath her eyes. Miku clicked her tongue. “Why haven’t you been sleeping? That’s your only job, to eat and sleep. What have you been doing?” Miku pulled the girl out of the box and placed her on the bed. She pulled on the ropes around her arms and legs and the gag on her mouth. They were tight and had not been moved to her knowledge. “Stop trying,” Miku said slowly. “You’re not going anywhere.”

She rearranged the girl on the bed. “You smell. When’s the last time I washed you?” Miku tried to think back. Gumi smelled a week or two old. “When I get back, I’ll wash you. How’s that sound?” She loved asking the girl questions. It reminded her of her superiority.

She put her bedclothes over the girl. “Goodnight. You know when I’ll be back.” Gumi nodded.

**+**

Oliver wrapped and unwrapped the bandages that Yohio handed him over and over again. It was almost therapeutic. “We're getting less and less food by the day.”

Yohio threw Oliver’s uniform cap at him. “Stop complaining. The girls found something.” They both hurried to the cockpit.


	2. The Girls Club

“Miku-chan,” SeeU squealed, “we finally made it to Hakunestu! Why aren’t you excited?” Miku flashed a smile at her fellow band member, folded a white sweater that she had never worn before, and placed it inside of her second trunk.

“I _am_ excited. It’s just that I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“Did you take your prescription?” Miku touched SeeU’s blonde curls, making the worried expression on the other girl’s face vanish. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have intruded.” Miku nodded. She handed her finished trunk to SeeU.

“If we’re lucky, we’ll be able to get a special permit to permanently in Hakunestu.” Hinansho was all drab and metal, but safe. From the commercials Miku had glimpsed at, Hakunestu was the opposite: neon and excitement, but artificial. “I’ll go get my other trunk myself. I’ll see you then.” The girls gave each other a brief kiss on the cheek.

SeeU began to drag the trunk away. “You have two hours until the pod leaves!” Miku nodded. She knew.

She returned to her room. She wanted to change her outfit before arriving to the great Neon City. The Great Refuge was too memorable – to the south there were the transportation pods and governmental buildings, to the north there were industrial and agricultural grounds, to the west and east the residential areas, and in the center were various places for commercial use. Miku could find her way everywhere blindfolded, but in the Neon City there was going to be a surprise at every turn.

And she was ready for it.

But not exactly at that particular moment. She needed to change her outfit, her appearance was all wrong. She enjoyed the privileges that came with being with skipping the Educational Institute and going into the new depths of the Fine Arts. She was allowed to alter her appearance, go outside of the dress code, and change her name if need be. SeeU had reaped all of the benefits with her blue eyes, straightened nose, elephantine, blonde curls, and large, eye-catching outfits. Miku enjoyed her name – Hatsune Miku – it was her only reminder of her old life.

Miku pulled out her box from underneath the bed and opened it. Gumi was sleeping. There was something irresistible and innocent about the girl whenever she slept. Miku would let her slumber – for now. After she finished her entry outfit.

Miku rummaged through her remaining clothes. She decided that pastel was the way to go. Gumi had inspired her in a way. She was going to look innocent, even harmless on her first day in the Neon City. She wanted to be seen as just another cute girl on the street, until she could find her swing. Being too outlandish was not acceptable.

She removed her nightclothes and put on a pale pink sweater that she could stretch over her hands and a dusty purple skirt that puffed up to the middle of her thighs. She looked at herself in the mirror. She needed more perhaps. She didn’t want to be too plain.

Gumi began to snore as she pulled on her pink over-the-knee socks and floral shoes. She took her hair – the hair that she had dyed electric blue and added extensions to at her first opportunity; it was her lifelong dream – and placed them in their signature pigtails, adding a white headband to the top. She didn’t need any makeup. The natural look was in.

Miku took her hand and shook Gumi awake. She needed to get Gumi ready now. She sometimes felt as though she was a mother and Gumi was her unbecoming infant, but she knew that their circumstances were much direr than that.

Gumi still had an odor. Miku frowned as she removed her from the box. “I forgot to wash you. Well, yesterday was too exciting for me. I found out that me and the girls from P!NK❤SUGAR and M!RROR are going to the Neon City. If the cards are dealt right, I might be able to stay there permanently and live the life that I deserve.” She removed the ropes that hugged her body along with the gag. She felt like the other should have a chance to contribute to the conversation now.

Gumi’s skin had angry red lines from where the ropes had held her tightly. Miku picked up a green prescription bottle (how ironic – she had run her trails and errors on Gumi’s hair; the blue dye came out green and had not come out since, but it looked cute, it suited the girl) and shoved some of the pills in her mouth. Food Replacement Pills were the greatest invention ever, Miku swore.

“What day is it?” Gumi’s voice was quiet, hoarse. Miku unceremoniously stuck a finger in her mouth in curiosity. She pressed her index finger onto the base of her tongue, across her gums, and into her palette. Gumi gagged when she removed her finger.

“I forgot to water you,” Miku muttered. She turned her back on the girl and went to retrieve her hygienic items. She wasn’t worried that Gumi was going run away. She was practically a paraplegic. Miku had worn her down, weakened her well enough to her satisfaction. All she could was eat and sleep, just as she liked.

“What day is it?” Miku sighed. She moved the box of products in front of the girl and opened it.

“It will be one-hundredth day in a week. We can do something special to celebrate if you like.” Gumi slowly shook her head. “We still will. It doesn’t matter what you think anymore.” She held up two different flavored toothpastes. “For example, which toothpaste do you want?” Gumi lowered her eyes and remained silent. “Good. I see you learned your lesson.” Miku chose the cinnamon flavor without Gumi’s input.

She traced her fingers along a particularly bright imprint on Gumi’s left cheek. She had lain on her left side that night and the straps of the gag had left a print. Miku then squirted the toothpaste on the toothbrush’s bristles and brushed Gumi’s teeth. Lastly, she presented a cup for the girl to spit into.

Miku then moved the girl to the bathtub. All bathtubs were metal and box-shaped. Miku heard that the bathtubs in the Neon City were made from copper. She was not going to miss her home.

“Use the bathroom,” Miku instructed. She hated it whenever she found urine stains and defecation in Gumi’s box. Dogs didn’t piss where they lived, why didn’t Gumi? Gumi wisely took heed and peed in the bathtub. Miku watched as the clear liquid emptied from Gumi’s body and proceeded down the drain. Miku only gave Gumi Food Replacement Pills and water, no wonder her urine was so clear. Miku’s was practically the shade of a banana peel, all she ever drunk was juice, alcohol, or a combination of both.

Miku then started the shower. She watched as Gumi hung her head down so the water could drench her hair. No matter what they tried, the green color would not come out. Miku pulled her head back by her hair and squirted body wash across her chest. The white liquid spread down across her thin shoulder bones, nipples, and vanished down her stomach.

Miku felt her body begin to warm at the sight. She had purposefully been avoiding her medication. It suppressed sexual desires, SeeU knew that. The government had deemed Miku as too sexual and tried to oppress her, but Miku knew otherwise.

She ran her fingers through Gumi’s dampened hair. She then noticed that she had forgotten to paint her fingernails, but she didn’t care. She didn’t want to be too fancy. She then traced Gumi’s delicate cheekbones, tickled down her neck, and then touched her chin. She stroked her thumb across her chin. Gumi had a round face, but an angular chin.

Miku traced her fingers across Gumi’s lips. They were plump and pale from having to squeeze around the gag for so long. She then reached over, careful not to get her hair wet from the shower water, and pressed her lips against Gumi’s, eyes still opened. Gumi had closed her and creased her eyebrows. Miku pinched her arm, right were a rope burn was, and Gumi lightened up her expression.

Miku parted the other girl’s lips with her tongue. She wrestled a one-sided match against tongues and then clashed their teeth together when she realized that she was not satisfied. She reached out a blind arm and turned off the shower’s watch completely and climbed into the bathtub. Heat traveled through her body faster than she was ready for.

Gumi slowly responded. Miku had slipped her aphrodisiacs from time to time. She had never seemed to be in the mood. Miku wouldn’t have minded a still body that would bend at her whim and ways, but it was nice to have the occasional push against the tongue and press against the hips.

Miku caught her breath and Gumi was gasping for hers when she parted the kiss. “I’m bringing you to the Neon City with me. I don’t know if they have curfew there or not, but I’m planning on having fun.”

“Thank you.” Gumi’s quiet voice was genuine. Miku kissed her again and ran her hands down the girl’s body. It was cold from the air, wet from the water, and shivering from the desperation.

“Of course,” Miku whispered back. She then parted the other girl’s softness and began to move her fingers back and forth, back and forth. Gumi shuddered and leaned against the bathroom wall. Miku sighed against her lips and inserted her fingers inside of her. Warmth and wetness immediately coated her fingers. Miku sighed again. She should get herself worked up. She had about an hour to leave. She still licked her fingers clean though, and Gumi squirmed at the sight.

Miku replaced the gag in Gumi’s mouth and retied the ropes. She could practice her intricate rope tying skills later, for now something simple and strong would do. She kissed the top of Gumi’s head before she carried her out the tub, dried her head to toe, and then moved her into the trunk, on top of a pile of clothes.

Miku had already spray-painted the insides of the trunk black, purchased a portable oxygen tank, and put stacked clothes all around so nothing would be too suspicious. She stroked Gumi’s cheek. The touch would have been longing if she wasn’t in so much self-denial.

“I have to change,” she muttered to herself. She just dried off and replaced her clothes with a blue sweater and pink skirt. The outfit was still pastel, still innocent, still deceiving. Miku looked back at her cold metal room for one last time before she took the trunk, closed it, and dragged it out of her cold, empty home.


	3. Scrunchie

“We are going live in fifteen minutes,” a voice on the intercom announced.

Miku took her appropriate seat, SeeU on her right, Hibiki Lui to her left, and RING SUZUNE behind her – shut down. She did not appreciate being rushed from the transportation station directly to a television studio across the street. She was sure that not even one flash of light even touched her skin.

The studio was a pure white room. There was a single robot manning three slick video cameras on pedestals and two large overhead microphones. The small robot was whizzing back and forth across the tile floor, setting up equipment, and starting a teleprompter.

Miku silently watched M!RROR begin to take their seats on the opposite side of the table. It was a V-shaped glass table and the head of the table had yet to show up. Miku continued to observe the situation quietly. She could already tell was the interview was going to be about: rivalry. Miku pinched SeeU’s elbow and leaned in toward her ear. “Get ready for a fight,” she whispered. SeeU grinned and shook her head.

“At least we match,” SeeU whispered back. Miku let out a breathy chuckle. She loved how SeeU was sweet, but shady. Miku had echoed her idea of wearing pale sweaters while they were in the pod. M!RROR were all wearing clashing styles and colors. They looked unrested also; another small, flying robot was fluttering around the group and refreshing their hair and makeup. Miku was proud that P!NK❤SUGAR was ready before they had even entered the studio.

A man walked into the studio and took place at the bend of the table, in between in two groups. He had jet black hair and a simple blue outfit. Miku stared at his face. She saw that he had a mechanical jaw. He must have been an older model android. She would’ve thought that the Neon City would only have top of the notch models like the robots that were whizzing around M!RROR.

“We are going live in ten minutes,” the PA announced. Out of the corner of her eye, Miku saw that Lui’s hands were beginning to shake. She placed her hand over his. The shaking stopped immediately.

“You have ten minutes left to be jittery.” Miku spoke with a smile. It seemed to calm the young man’s nerves some.

“I’m fine,” he murmured. He was soft spoken, but proved to be a passionate member of the group.

Miku twirled the tips of her hair and watched as a flying robot delivered each of them a glass of water. She looked down at the liquid uninterested. She didn’t enjoy drinking water.

“We’re live!”

“Good morning! I am Kawai Yakamochi and welcome to _The Morning Show_. I am here with the most popular musical groups of the Great Refuge: M!RROR and P!NK❤SUGAR.” He gestured toward his left and right and the members bowed respectively. His voice was poised and proper. He had been created to be the perfect television host.

A robot whizzed in front of them with a small television attached to it. It dropped the screen box in front of Kawai. “I am going to speak to M!RROR first. Good morning ladies.”

“Good morning,” they all greeted simultaneously.

“I will first speak to M!RROR. I understand that your first album, _M!RROR_ , managed to become certified platinum only after two weeks. And as a gift EX+MΔCHINA gave you GALACO.” GALACO was behind the group – shut down also.

Akiko nodded. “Yes. And we were all very excited to receive a gift from EX+MΔCHINA. GALACO has been a wonderful addition to our group.” The cover art for _M!RROR_ appeared on the screen. It was a simple picture of the group all wearing black kimonos. The photo had been taken in the community garden – the only place where grass grew abundant – at night, with the flash of the camera as the only source of light.

“But I do understand that your second album, _Chill &Play_, only managed to receive a gold certification, meaning that it sold half of what _M!RROR_ sold. What do you think that it did not do as well as your début?” The said album’s cover artwork showed on the screen. It was a minimalistic photograph of a white popsicle with a light blue background, the same shade as Miku’s sweater.

“Well, I think,” Ann picked up, “it was because the album had a different style – we transitioned from a poppy sound to an alternative sound – and because of the, um, establishment of P!NK❤SUGAR. A new group in the ring sort of distracted away from _Chill &Play_.”

“Yes, it was a combination of doing a new sound and a new group,” Mayu pitched in.

“Thank you for your input.” Kawai gave a plastic smile and turned to the opposite group.

“Now, P!NK❤SUGAR, your début, _Bikini_ , was not an album, but an extended play that consisted only featured four singles.”  The artwork for  _Bikini_ showed on the screen. The photograph was nostalgic for Miku. She sighed at the sight of it. SeeU looked down. “Could you explain _Bikini_ for me?”

Miku chuckled softly. “I do not consider _Bikini_ to be labeled as P!NK❤SUGAR exactly. The EP was just me and Megurine Luka. Luka was an entertainment android, but she was also a friend of mine. We created _Bikini_ together.” She pointed to the artwork. “I love the cover. We kept on retaking the photo, but we didn’t like it. And then we realized that maybe it was our faces that were the problem.” The room gave a collective laugh. “So we decided to just take it from the back.”

Miku and Megurine Luka were in white bathing suits. Their long hair, Miku’s then naturally black, was pushed over their shoulders. They had been inspired by the darkness and flash effect that M!RROR had used on their first cover. The picture had been taken at the community pool before it was closed down. Miku could remember the moon’s light reflecting off of the water that night. The pool was beautiful. It was worth sneaking in there.

“How are your ties with Megurine Luka? She seems to have mysteriously disappeared.”

Miku felt her smile waver. She had to be professional. “Luka had to go back to EX+MΔCHINA for repairs, but they decided not to return her. I miss her a lot.”

“I understand. It was your second record, _POP★SENSE_ , that caught attention. It had managed to go platinum in only two weeks, just like _M!RROR_ had. Could you tell me about the changes that you made to the group and what it felt like to suddenly rise to fame?” The artwork appeared on the screen. It had been a professional glamorous photo shoot for the cover. Miku didn’t like it. It wasn’t wholesome to her like _Bikini_ was.

“Miku-chan and I are very close friends,” SeeU said, “after Luka’s departure, she asked if I would like to join her. So we decided to get away from the dreamy poppiness that was _Bikini_ and go into the traditional Japanese pop that is _POP★SENSE_.” SeeU patted Lui’s hand. “And then I also asked Hibiki Lui to choreograph our routines, because I know that he is a great dancer.” Lui nodded, blushing, as shy as ever.

“Thank you all for telling your insight on your works.” Kawai gave a brief bow. “But now, I have a surprise for both groups. The West Entertainment Organization has announced that it will collaborate with the East Entertainment Organization and allow for both groups to have total creative control in a competition between the two of you.” Miku gave SeeU a knowing look. She knew it.

“The names of both of your projects have been released by the organizations. M!RROR, your project is called _The Tiger and the Flea_. P!NK❤SUGAR, your project is called _The Girls Club_.” Kawai stood. “Thank you for watching _The Morning Show_. I have gifts for all of you on behalf of the show.”

A robot whizzed over each of them and dropped something next to their untouched waters. Miku picked up the item and held it in the air. She had received two pink scrunchies with black beads. Everyone else had received accessories also. She smiled and added the ties to her hair. They conveniently matched her outfit.

“Thank you,” everyone said. They all bowed and it was a wrap. Everyone shook hands with the television host and promptly left the studio. It was a formal affair.

**+**

Miku grew even more upset when she found out that they were going to briefly stay in a hotel connected to the studio. The window her room had only had a view of the transportation pods. No neon lights.

SeeU was standing next to Miku. “We can explore tomorrow. For now, let’s get some rest. Okay?” Miku sighed.

“Okay.” She removed the scrunchies from her hair and threw them on her bed. The hotel room was small and simple, all white and glass, just like the television studio. The bed had stiff white sheets and a single small pillow. “Goodnight SeeSee.” SeeU smiled. Miku called her the pet name only on occasion.

“Goodnight Miku-chan.” SeeU took one of the scrunchies from off of the bed before she saw her way out. Her room was two doors down from Miku’s, but she decided to give Lui a visit before she retired for the night. He had been quieter than usual during the trip.

SeeU knocked on the door and he opened it immediately. “What’s wrong?” She asked. He pulled something from out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was her identification card. It was needed in order to use the transportation pods. SeeU took the card and looked over it. She could see what was wrong. The card read: _SEE SONG-U, MALE, 18._

“You need to tell her.” SeeU put the card in her pocket.

“No. And I’m female now. I take all the medication, I’m about to get implants and everything. I just need to update my ID card and I'll be fine.” Lui shook his head.

“You still haven’t gotten reassignment surgery.” SeeU sighed. Lui knew about her hesitance to fully step over the boundary. “Tell her.”

“I will when I’m ready. Goodnight.” Lui closed the door without wishing her a good night.

SeeU returned to her room. The plainness of the room was practically screaming at her. Lui made her so frustrated. Whenever they were alone he was always pressuring for her to tell Miku the truth. SeeU never found a reason to. No one knew her as “See Song-U,” she has always been “SeeU.” Lui was just making things unnecessarily complicated. Everything was fine.

SeeU looked at the full length mirror that hung beside her bed. “Everything’s fine,” she whispered to herself. SeeU removed her shoes, sweater, and skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a long awaited, heavy breath. She felt like she had stopped breathing since the surprise interview and announcement.

She locked the door before she returned to the mirror. SeeU’s eyes fell to the spot in between her legs (as they did every day when she got dressed and undressed). She removed her panties and untucked her penis from between her legs. She stared at it. The penis was like a foreign object to her, yet familiar at the same time. She didn’t want to get rid of familiarity. She couldn’t.

SeeU moved to get her suitcase, but she spotted the scrunchie that she had stolen from Miku on the bed. SeeU picked it up and eyed it. Lui had given her a loaded statement. He not only wanted for SeeU to tell Miku about being transgender, but about her hidden affections for her.

SeeU looked at herself in the mirror and ran her fingers over the beads in the scrunchie. Miku was an enigma. She could easily be a blushing beam of happiness, but then become a fiery ball of resistance in the next second. Miku held a special place in SeeU’s heart, and it was going to be very hard to remove her.

SeeU felt a heavy pressure begin to press in her stomach. She needed to stop the thoughts from fluttering through her mind and stomach again, but she couldn’t help it. Miku was beautiful. She had a prettily round face, round cheeks, wide eyes, and her hair was gorgeous. It was dyed and had some extensions added to it, but the additional hair was only for thickness. Its long length was real.

SeeU’s dream wasn’t to outsell M!RROR, it was to wrap her fingers around a strand of Miku’s hair – just once. She looked down at the scrunchie. She closed her eyes and held it to her nose. It smelled like Miku: Coco Mademoiselle - a birthday present from SeeU. SeeU imagined having the golden opportunity of being able not only wrap a strand of the electric blue hair around her finger, but to grab one of the ponytails, to pull it as Miku would moan in ecstasy.

SeeU watched her erection grow in the mirror and felt her body behind to tingle and heat. She felt helpless sometimes. Whenever she was alone and she thought about Miku, it always ended in the same result. SeeU responded to the building pressure in her stomach and began to stroke her erection. She felt the roughness of the scrunchie against her skin and sucked in a deep breath. The texture was incredible and it was Miku’s, and Miku had worn it, and it smelled like Miku, and everything about Miku was perfect.

SeeU slid the band over the pink head of her cock and slid it down her shaft slowly, all the while shuddering in bliss. She slid it up and down her shaft until the pressure was too great and she felt the release she craved. SeeU watched cum shoot out of the head of her cock and the white liquid dribble down over her fingers and the scrunchie through the slits of her eyes.

She manipulated the semen in between her fingers and bit her lip. She bit her lip until she felt the skin break and began to bleed. Making her lips bleed was her form of self-punishment. She watched as blood ran down her lips, her pink lips that she had worked so hard for, and didn’t know what to think.

SeeU hurriedly cleaned herself up before she threw on her orange nightgown and went to bed. She can try again tomorrow. She wiped the blood off of her lip. She pressed the scrunchie into her nose. It still smelled like Miku's perfume, albeit slightly bleach-y from the cum. She can try again tomorrow. She can. She can. ~~He can~~. _She_ can.


	4. Just a Love Machine

Kaito looked up at Kamui Gakupo for the first time. Right when he had arrived at EX+MΔCHINA, L♀LA had instructed for him to leave his things in the front room and to return back to the transportation pod to travel to Hakunetsu, the Neon City. He was all for the Neon City, but he was beat from traveling, and the pod took about a day or so to go back over the Great Refuge. But it was worth it because he was now standing right in front of the mastermind himself. 

Kamui Gakupo looked just like the photographs: long purple hair tied up smartly and a burning stare. Kaito had to have been standing in front of the man with his mouth agape for one full minute before Gakupo burst into laughs.

“Sorry we had to rush you into different plans, Kaito. I finally got Project Venus going, so we’re going to do something completely different!” Gakupo took Kaito by the elbow and led him down a long monochrome hallway. Kaito could have spontaneously combusted at that point. The Professor Kamui Gakupo was touching his elbow and leading him down a hallway in the Neon City. He could now officially die in eternal happiness. 

“Okay, so you were recruited under Project Saturn. So they probably told you that we were supposed to do a bunch of boring experiments on robots and shit. But now we’re doing Project Venus, and this project is going to be the most exciting thing ever, trust me. Better than reading manuals and putting androids together and filing paperwork and such.” Gakupo paused at a door, let go of Kaito, and waved his hand over the senor by its handle. The door unlocked and he pulled his colleague inside. 

The room was pure white and only had glass tables and three chairs to furnish it. Kaito saw a projector aimed at the only wall that did not have a table against it. He returned from the planet of awe when Gakupo nudged him again, a blue lab coat was in his hand. “To match your hair,” Gakupo said. 

“T-Thank you.” Kaito internally slapped himself. He did not just stutter in front of Professor Kamui Gakupo, the Mastermind of Everything himself. 

Gakupo chuckled again. It was the laugh of miracles to Kaito’s ears. He hurriedly pulled on the lab coat and shook his head. He needed to stop being so starstruck – fast. “There’s no need to be so nervous. I just want to see if you’re the type I need for Project Venus. I mean, you were perfect for Saturn, but I think that you’ll be in an even better match for Venus.” Gakupo winked and handed Kaito a clipboard. It was made of glass and a few sheets of dusty pink paper was attached to it, along with a black gel pen. 

“Thank you so much, sir.” Gakupo laughed again. 

“Don’t act all formal. I mean, from here on out we’re friends. Unless something really bad happens, like you try to take over my position or something. Well, that wouldn’t make any sense, since you’re becoming a Senior Robotics Engineer too?” Kaito vigorously nodded. “Oh cool. Anyway, we’re not doing anything really science-y today. We’re here to check up on some girls and two guys because they’re new to the Neon City and they want me to check up on them personally as a part of Venus. Just write down whatever, all right?” Kaito nodded again. “I thought that you’d be more talkative.” Gakupo shrugged. 

The door opened and they hurried to take their seats. The seats were much more comfortable than Kaito had anticipated. He had definitely missed out on the luxuries that the Neon City provided. He wondered what the entire city looked like. There were no windows inside of the room and he had been rushed directly into the building from the transportation pod. 

A teenage girl with light blonde hair that faded into multicolored locks walked in. She wore a simple black t-shirt along with a pair of leather pants and black boots. She yawned and hugged the stuffed rabbit she was holding to her chest. “Why am I here?” She asked. She sounded pretty upset from being woken up. Kaito didn’t even know what time it was. He had showered and fallen asleep in the pod. 

“Good morning, Mayu. Sorry for waking you up so early, sweetie.” Gakupo rose to shake her hand. Kaito did the same. “Just so you know, I’m rooting for M!RROR in this competition.” He winked at the girl. She smirked. 

“We’re obviously going to win. P! doesn’t have a chance against us.” She placed her stuffed animal next to her. 

“Mind if I ask what your rabbit’s name is?” Kaito asked. He was purely curious. He had recognize the M!RROR singer at first sight, but wasn’t sure if he should speak on it. He had always seen Mayu carry the stuffed animal everywhere, but could find no information about it (Kaito had many a bored evening with only a computer and music to occupy him). 

“Her name is Usano Mimi.” Mayu’s smile became more genuine instead of cutting then. “You didn’t tell me why I’m here, professors?” Kaito nearly squealed. He was Professor Kaito now. 

“You’re just going to have a little checkup on everything since you’re here in the Neon City for the first time. And this one is going to be slightly different than the one that you get for your ID card, all right?” She nodded in confusion. “Okay, we’re starting with a few questions. Are you taking any medications right now?”

Mayu nodded again. “Yeah, I take Food Replacement Pills and I’m on a schedule for when to drink water and stuff.” Gakupo scribbled something down on his clipboard. Kaito looked down at his own. The questions were on his sheet also. 

“Experiencing any symptoms from the pills? I know that sometimes the pills still make some people hungry and others sick even. We’re trying to improve on that, but the plan’s been pushed to the backburner right now.”

“Nope, no problems. They’re perfect. That’s the only medication I take by the way.”

“No birth control or anything like that?” Mayu shook her head. “It’s okay if you tell me you know, don’t be shy.” He chuckled. Something about Gakupo’s laugh made Kaito’s mind at ease. He was smitten by the sound. 

Mayu seemed at ease also. She echoed his laugh. “No, I’m serious. Only the food pills.”

“Okay then. No previous surgeries or anything?” She shook her head. “You have a clean record. That’s pretty good. Okay, now’s time for the physical. You can leave Usano Mimi with my friend Kaito here. He’ll take good care of her.” Mayu nodded. Kaito sensed some reluctantly on her part though when she handed the rabbit over. He smiled and placed the rabbit in his lap. 

Mayu unlaced her boots and removed them. She then quickly removed her pants and shirt and held her arms across her chest. “Make it quick,” she muttered. She was wearing pink undergarments. Oddly bright for her darker preference for clothes, Kaito thought.

Gakupo stood up and went to one of the glass tables. Kaito watched as he meticulously stretched two blue gloves over his hands and took a camera from the table. It was a black Polaroid camera. Kaito had only seen such cameras when he was getting his ID pictures retaken. 

Gakupo took the girl’s elbow and she slowly moved it away from her chest. He examined it carefully. “When’s your birthday?”

“The sixth of May,” she swiftly answered. There was a bite in her undertone. Kaito didn’t understand why she was being so hostile. “Are you even a real doctor? I thought you made robots.”

“To put it simply: I make robots and androids. Meaning, I make fake people. And in order to make fake people, you have to know everything about real people. So, I’m not exactly a doctor, but I am a scientist. And scientists are a lot more knowledgeable than doctors.” Gakupo looked at her other arm. He took a picture of her hand. “You have cuts on your right wrist. Care to explain?”

“It’s none of your business,” she mumbled. Gakupo didn’t press the issue. He only took another photo and moved on. 

“Kaito, can you help me with the film? Don’t be a freeloader now. It’s your first day.” Kaito took the developing picture and placed it underneath the table, where it was dark and cool enough for the photograph to develop. “Can you sit down for me Miss Mayu?” She returned to her seat. Gakupo took her legs and placed them on the table. He handed the camera to Kaito and pointed to her shins and heels. There were red marks on them. Kaito quickly took some pictures. 

“Those are from dancing,” Mayu quickly explained. Kaito put the photographs underneath the table. 

“Well, I can’t tell you to stop dancing. You’re probably going to be doing a lot of dancing for this competition, huh?” The girl nodded. “All I can say is to stick to your drinking schedule, wear the proper shoes, and take breaks when you need them. Don’t push yourself, know your limits. Plus, you can put some bandages on your knees, that would be cute. When you get your ID, you can go shopping. I’m sure that that’s going to be fun.” Mayu smiled again – genuinely. 

Gakupo rose to his feet and Mayu mimicked his actions. He jotted a few things down of his clipboard. “Can you take off your undergarments please?” Mayu crossed her arms over her chest again. Kaito was tempted to take a photograph of the burning blush appearing on her cheeks. “Are you shy? There’s no need to feel shy of your body. Think of yourself has as a work of art, every human body is.” Gakupo chuckled. “Don’t worry.”

Mayu nodded again. “Okay, okay, whatever.” She turned around and reached behind her back to unclip her brassiere. “You two aren’t just some old pervs trying to get some pics, right?”

Gakupo laughed again. Kaito could listen to him laugh forever. “No. You’re fifteen, right? I’m not that much older than you.” She huffed and moved her removed bra on the seat. With her back still turned, she removed her underwear. Gakupo slowly placed his gloved hand on her shoulder and turned her around so she could face the two men. She, just as slowly, removed her arms from covering her chest. “Can you sit back down for me?” She rested her arms on the armrests and willed herself to relax. 

Gakupo nodded towards Kaito and the companion took another picture. Her breasts were small and she had pink nipples that were visibly hardening. Kaito handed her stuffed rabbit to her. She squeezed it to her stomach and made sure not to cover her chest with it. Kaito took another picture. 

Gakupo tucked one of her breasts in each of his hands and began to massage her slowly. Mayu shuddered and sighed. Kaito bit his lip. “No lumps, good. Control your breathing for me, okay?”

“Okay,” Mayu whispered. Her cockiness had vanished into the quieted atmosphere. 

Gakupo moved the stuffed animal to her side and began to slide his gloved hands over her stomach. “How would you like to make history?” Mayu gave a confused hum. “I brought my little invention here with me. Just got it patented everything today. I’d like for you to be the first to test it out. Would that be okay?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Gakupo pushed the girl back in the seat. 

“Put your feet on the table for me.” She did. “Spread them.” She did as so. “Thank you.” He then walked over to another table and took a glass tube from it. He placed two of his gloved fingers inside of the tube and removed them. Lubricant coated his fingers. He headed back to Mayu and began to slowly massage her clitoris. “Relax,” he whispered.

Kaito took another photo. 

“Kaito, can you move the second table over here please?” Kaito put the camera down and did as told. He heard Mayu let out a loud moan from behind him. A speckle of jealously began to take root in his brain. He wanted to be the one underneath Gakupo’s fingers, or vice versa. He had idolized the scientist all of these years.

There were two unidentifiable contraptions on the table. Gakupo easily removed his fingers from Mayu’s wetness and moved to the machines. He hooked one up to the projector and turned it on. A blank image displayed on the wall. Gakupo then connected some wires together before placing a headband with two wires attached on Mayu’s head and securing it. He then took a phallic-shaped object that it appeared to be made from jelly and attached it to the machine. Kaito picked up the camera again. 

Gakupo started both of the machines and took a step back. The first machine started and began to move the jelly dildo back and forth inside of Mayu. She tightened her grip on the armrests and threw her head back with another loud groan. Kaito took another picture of the entire scene. 

He then looked up at the projector display. He and Gakupo were on the screen briefly before it switched to an image of a horse. It took Kaito a moment to recognize the animal. He had never seen a horse before. The image than switched to a dog, a more familiar animal, and then to Mayu’s stuffed animal. The screen then rapidly displayed Usano Mimi being fondled by Mayu and then her putting the toy underneath her skirt and rutting against it. The screen faded to white again and Mayu gave another loud moan before the sex machine stopped and she collapsed against the couch, clear fluids dripping out of her and onto the seat. 

Gakupo hurriedly scribbled more notes down on his clipboard. Kaito took another photograph. “You can get dressed again now. Thank you. Have a nice morning Miss Mayu.” Mayu confusedly nodded and slowly gathered up her clothes again. Kaito noticed that she tucked her underwear into her pants pocket instead of wearing them.

“You too,” she murmured. She then left the room. 

Gakupo turned off the projector and sex machine. He looked at Kaito, sharp eyes observing him closely. “You’re perfect,” he murmured. His wordiness was gone. A serious air took over him suddenly. “And do you know why you’re perfect for me?”

“Why?” Kaito set the camera down on the glass table. The sound of it sitting down echoed through the room. 

“Because you didn’t question a single thing that has taken place just now. You just took pictures like I asked you too. That was perfect.” Gakupo patted his shoulder. Kaito smiled at the touch. He enjoyed being praised, he reveled in it. Hopefully he would be receiving more compliments in the near future from his idol.


	5. A Tall, Virgin Glass of Lemonade

Gakupo and Kaito checked off the rest of the band members, but Gakupo did not bring out the sex machine like he had done with Mayu. Kaito was confused about it. Even though he was praised for not asking questions, he just had to ask out of curiosity: why did Gakupo only want Mayu as his subject for his new invention?

Gakupo at first shrugged and Kaito thought that the professor was going to leave it at that, but then he said, “I just wanted to test it out before we went back to testing grounds.” They walked down the hallway, but Gakupo stopped and knocked at a door. Hatsune Miku answered it and Kaito had to contain himself for a moment. He had been good at hiding his inner fanboy the entire time, now was not the time to explode.

Miku’s hair was only in one ponytail and she was combing the other side out. She frowned at the sight of the professors. “What?” Her tone was so icy. Kaito swore that he felt a chill enter the atmosphere.

“I just wanted to tell you that you can stop sneaking out and looking for Luka. She’s never coming back.” Gakupo gave a colder smirk towards the girl. Her frown deepened and she slammed the door in their faces. Something crashed in the room and then Kaito was pulled away from the scene.

**+**

Kaito was then given a proper tour of EX+MΔCHINA grounds. He was introduced to VY1 and VY2 – otherwise nicknamed Mizki and Yuma respectively – the professor’s android assistants, and the notorious Megurine Luka, an admittedly attractive, pink-haired android. She was only wearing a long pink sweater, displaying her robotic legs. If they had all been wearing skin or fully clothed, Kaito would have easily mistook them for humans – even with his impressive robotic knowledge.

Luka silently followed behind Kaito as Gakupo showed more of the testing grounds. It was an easy format to remember, like the Great Refuge. Kaito would be damned if he got lost. When Gakupo showed Kaito his new bedroom, he collapsed on the bed and let out a loud exhale. Kaito laughed and followed behind him. Luka rested against the door, glassy eyes studying them.

“It’s been a long day,” Gakupo sighed. “But anyways, it’s a little bit of a shame that Jupiter is being postponed. We sent out this round of Final Fighters to collect space rocks or something like that, but now they’re getting new coordinates. If I wasn’t so tired, I would pull up the cameras on the spacecraft right now just to see their reactions to the new suicide mission that they’re getting.”

Kaito winced. Gakupo proved to be sadistic as he had thought. “Why is it a suicide mission?”

“Well, it was a suicide mission anyway actually. After they collected the rocks and shipped them back, we were going to release them into space. You don’t know what the Final Fighters are? They’re called ‘final’ for a reason, you know. I thought that the C.S. _Avalon Oblivion_ was televised this year.” Kaito sat up slightly and shook his head. Gakupo sighed and closed his eyes in exasperation. “The Final Fighters are criminals that we send to do dangerous missions like going into space, or Anarchy, or into a nuclear zone to do missions for us. I mean, shoving people into prison cells didn’t work out, they would just go back in and we were wasting good resources on them. So, why not make them useful before we kill them off, right? The Final Fighters was a idea that launched during Project Mars. I think. Right, Luka?” Luka nodded. “Smart girl. That’s why I keep her around for my domestic needs.” Gakupo gave an odd chuckle.

“Okay, what are they getting at their new coordinates?” Kaito asked.

“They’re going to collect sex pollen basically. We can come up with a proper name for everything later, but this strange plant that increases levels of human sexuality like crazy was found on this little planet that's like a miniature Earth. All they have to do is position a lifeline between here and the planet, then we can get rid of them by halting their food and water supply. Easy. We should drink to that or something. I haven’t had a drink in a while or somebody to celebrate them with.”

“What about Luka?” Kaito had asked the question jokingly, but Gakupo’s demeanor briefly grew dark and Luka looked down at her hands. Kaito could see that she was peeling back the artificial skin on her fingertips off and on. Her exoskeleton was clear and had various blue and pink wires underneath.

“Anyways, we actually should be receiving the pollen any minute now. Project Venus may have officially started today, but we changed their paths a few days ago so they could be on schedule with everything.” Gakupo got off of the bed and stretched his long arms over his head. Kaito and Luka followed after him.

**+**

Red lights and sirens were going off in C.S. _Avalon Oblivion_. Yohio startled awake from his afternoon nap in a panic. He joined Oliver in their race towards the cockpit. They had discovered a few days ago that they were heading in another direction, but they were not informed that it was going to be a crash landing.

And it looked like they were going to go out in a bang too.

Yohio could see that they were quickly approaching a swiftly tilting planet from the large window ahead of them. Mew and Meiko, his female comrades, were already prepared for the crash landing. They had secured airbags and shoulder harnesses for themselves. Yohio and Oliver looked around. There were only two seats in the cockpit. No wonder they had been only residing in the cockpit. They wanted to have to protection for themselves.

Before Yohio could race off to another safe area of the spacecraft, he could feel himself falling backwards. He quickly bundled himself up in a fetal position and cramped himself up in a small corner underneath the control panel. He knew that he was going to be injured – and possibly die later on – but he could at least salvage himself enough to help the girls honor the mission. They couldn't be getting all of the glory.

Oliver, not so much.

The craft crashed on the new dwarf planet before the young boy could situate himself properly. The turbulence managed to shake him off of his feet and he fell with the nose of the craft and was pressed against the window, where the direct area of the crash was going to be.

A loud ringing went off in Yohio’s ears. He held his knees closer to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. He was nearly thrown out of his hiding hole when the vessel crashed. He opened one of his eyes in curiosity. The girls were sitting calmly in the two seats and looking forward as the plane crash, like they were two practice dummies in a controlled crash sight.

Oliver was the opposite.

Oliver was screaming at the top of his lungs in sheer pain and terror. Yohio heard the window crack and shatter and figured that Oliver was source of the breakage judging from the bloodied, glass fragments that began to rain at his feet.

Yohio decided it was safe to come out of hiding after the starship stopped bouncing and Oliver’s screaming turned into loud, pained sobbing. He – careful of the red glass – walked outside of the ship. It might have been a foolish decision, but Yohio took a deep breath of the foreign planet’s air. It was all nearly earthlike. He had even stepped in a puddle of gray water on his way out. The only difference though was the large meadow of endless pink flowers and flying yellow pollen everywhere.

The girls followed behind him out of the cockpit with their air masks still intact. Yohio heard them whisper to one another before they began to set the delivery system up. “It’s dangerous to breathe these pollens in,” Meiko murmured. Yohio took another deep breath. He didn’t care. He was supposed to be dead at the moment, but hello life.

“Go check on Oliver,” Mew called out. Yohio huffed and did as told. They were just giving him busywork. He had opportunities to go exploring on the new found land later.

The pollens tickled on their way up Yohio’s nose and he sneezed. They were certainly having some sort of effect on him. He felt like there was a pressure weighing down on his body. His bodily temperatures were beginning to rise with every single step he took. He heard blood pumping in his ears along with the crushing of more flowers underneath his feet, which sent more pollen out into the sky and into his system.

By the time Yohio had located the source of the sobbing, he was not the same man that had survived the spaceship crash. He had unzipped his suit all the way to the ankle - he was so hot and glistening with sweat - and was in the process of removing his boots also. He moved toward his boxer briefs and made the mistake of brushing his hand against his manhood. An intense shot of euphoria that he had never experience before ran through his body like electricity. He continued to rub his cock through his underwear, giving into his body’s desires easily.

Oliver was indeed a weeping mess when Yohio finally discovered him. His body was covered in cuts and he had somehow had his arm clean cut off, possibly a combination of the glass and flying through the window. Yohio’s mind was too much of a clusterfuck to think properly. He needed to relieve himself and he needed to do it now. Oliver could wait.

“Yohio, help me!” Oliver grunted in pain and more tears poured out his one eye and down his face. Yohio was too preoccupied with removing his too tight underwear to worry about the boy. Oliver screamed in frustration, but the sound somehow reverberated through Yohio’s body and made his bones feel like they were rattling. He just groaned at the sound and continued to stroke himself steadily. “Now is not the time for such idiotic ministrations. Help me get to the medical station!”

Yohio’s highly sexualized mind registered Oliver’s cries for help as loud complaints. More pollen flowed in through his nose, mouth, eyes, and ears as he decided that he needed to shut Oliver up. But how? He was going to do what he always did: think with his dick.

Yohio got on his knees, kicking more pollen up and making Oliver cry louder and look even more pathetic. He took his cock in his hand properly, gave it a few strokes, before he used his other hand to widen Oliver’s mouth. “Stop crying,” he slurred as he forced himself into the young boy’s mouth. Oliver grew even louder, crying even around hic cock. Yohio only groaned and rocked his hips back and forth on the boy’s tongue.

Oliver continued to cry though. Yohio's cluttered mind felt like there was another solution. He pushed his fingers inside of the boy’s severed arm, where the blood was still warm and flowing, and pressed into the torn ligament. Oliver screamed loudly, but it at least made him stop crying for the moment.

Yohio shifted until he felt the head of his cock touch the back of Oliver's throat. He found euphoria when Oliver's gag reflex acted and tightened around his length in the most satisfying of ways. Short spurts of cum emptied out of Yohio and spilled down the boy's throat, along with another sense of relief.

As Oliver was forced to swallow the liquids, he felt all hope dissipate out of him. He had met his Final Fighter destination. He had just wished that it didn’t end with his partner coming and pissing all over him like he was some sort of real life blow-up doll.


	6. The Live Pink Blossom Experiment

Kaito received some much needed rest and recuperation for the next day. He spent the entire day in his new bedroom. It wasn’t much different from his home in the Refuge. He wondered if it would be too bothersome to ask to decorate his room. On one hand, he didn’t want to seem ungrateful for not liking his new living space, but on the other, he was going to grow visibly bored to the extreme if he did not do something with his room.

While Kaito was fiddling with the projector in his room, L♀LA requested for him to head to the safe room. He quickly picked up the nearest clothes he could find – a simple sweater and trousers – and hurried to the room. He knew that the safe room was just down the hallway from his bedroom. It was where Gakupo kept his communications equipment and security cameras.

Gakupo was pulling a T-shirt over his head when Kaito entered the room. Luka was by his side, still silent and still wearing her pink sweater from two days ago. Perhaps she wore the garment as pajamas. Kaito could have time to think about her later. For now, he wanted to see what was so important for Gakupo to call all of them together.

“Good morning houseguests!” Gakupo was much too cheery for such an early hour. He sat down in a swivel chair and began to roll around the room and turning on the various computers. They were all beige computers with clunky keyboards. Each computer had a built-in Zip drive, floppy drive, and personality card – just like the one at Kaito’s home. “It sucks that with the apocalypse almost all of our technology was forced to revert back to the early 2000’s, huh?”

Kaito took the blank chair next to him and shrugged. “I wouldn’t call it an apocalypse exactly.”

“That’s what you guys call it down there? Isn’t talking about the Three Battles was a no-no or something.” Gakupo changed all of the computer screens to security footage. Kaito internally winced at the mention of the Three Battles. He enjoyed gossip and talking about “no-no” topics (as Gakupo would put it), but not the Three Battles.

He needed to change the topic.

“Why’d you call me and Luka in here this morning?”

“I just wanted for you two to see the first big move for Venus. I just got the ‘okay’ for all access to audio, so I thought that you two would like to sit back and watch. Go grab yourself a chair Luka-chan.” Luka nodded and promptly left. Gakupo pointed at the first computer screen. The footage was split into four separate screens and it took Kaito a moment to realize that he was looking at the Educational Institute. “You know this guy?”

“Hiyama Kiyoteru, IT,” Kaito answered.

“Correct answer. Wait, how do you know him? He’s not your teacher.”

“It wasn’t a rule to not talk to other teachers before The Revised Code of Ethics for Educators came out. Everyone hates the new rulebook. It’s too constricting.” Gakupo only shrugged and sat back in his seat.

“Well, at least you don’t have to live by it anymore. There are basically no rules here. It’s great to be on the privileged side.” Luka returned to the room then. She placed her seat next to Kaito’s right side and leaned against its armrest. In that brief moment of silence, Kaito could hear the near silent whizzing of Luka filtering oxygen – or breathing. Kaito wasn’t too keen on her designs. He hadn’t had much of an opportunity to really speak to her. For now, she was mute for all he knew.

“Yeah, I guess,” Kaito murmured. Gakupo increased the volume and pointed at the screen again.

“Okay, so the message should be getting to him any minute now.” Kaito looked down at the screen on the top left. It held an overview of the entire classroom. Hiyama was sitting at his desk, grading papers.

L♀LA’s voice called out, “Hiyama Kiyoteru,” and he dropped his pen. Kaito was still warming up to listening to the commercial software all of the time. Her voice was the only one used on the testing grounds, and they used it frequently. In the Great Refuge, hearing her voice only meant bad news. Kaito looked at a camera feed that had a closer view of Hiyama’s face. He was certainly frightened. “Please go to your home immediately.”

Hiyama scrambled to his feet and quickly did as told. The trio then moved their chairs to the second computer as the teacher went out of the Institute and into his residential area. Many of the denizens on the sidewalk stared at him oddly and looked around in confusion. A person in hurry usually meant bad news also.

Gakupo then fixed for all of the computer screens to display different angles inside of Hiyama’s home. Kaito was surprised that the teacher’s home was so big, but then he remembered that the man had yet to move out of his family-sized home, just like Kaito.

There was a girl sitting at Hiyama’s kitchen table. Kaito immediately recognized her by the excessive use of the color purple and the bunny ears on her jacket’s hood. He didn’t understand why Yukari was there. The new rulebook didn’t allow for students to visit teacher’s homes and vice versa.

“What are you doing here Yukari?” Hiyama asked. He apparently felt the same confusion.

“I was just called here by L♀LA about ten minutes ago, but I wasn’t told why. Do you know why?” Hiyama shook his head. “Is it a punishment? Are we about to be punished?” She grabbed the end of her jacket ears and began to run her fingers over the fabric. Her anxiety was contagious. Hiyama found himself panicking also and thinking over the things that he had done in the past that could be deemed punishable.

He had done a lot of things that could be deemed punishable now that he thought about it. He had broken so many of the new rules that it was a wonder how he still had his teaching certificate. Maybe his punishment had been carefully crafted over a course of time after his third strike and now it was his time to receive it and his student was along for the ride for an extra zest of humiliation.

“We’re both past our third strikes,” Hiyama pondered aloud. He leaned against the table and sighed. “I’m afraid that we’re going to have to look at this from a pessimistic perspective, kid. I’m sorry.” He offered his hand to her for comfort, but she shook her head.

“I hope that this is quick,” she muttered to herself. There was a loud noise outside. The student and teacher’s heads turned toward the window. There was a large, glass dome coming down over the house.

“Please exit the house,” L♀LA announced. Hiyama and Yukari glanced at each other before exiting the house as told.

There was no one specifically gathering outside of the dome, but the passersby slowed down to try and get a glimpse at what was going on. Hiyama curiously went and touched the glass. An electric shock went through his finger and he yelped in pain. They were definitely trapped.

“Hiyama Kiyoteru and Yuzuki Yukari,” L♀LA said, “you have both been randomly selected to take part in a live experiment conducted by EX+MΔCHINA.”

“’Randomly selected,’ my ass,” Yukari muttered. She kicked a rock by her foot.

“This is the Live Pink Blossom Experiment of Project Venus, subjects: Hiyama Kiyoteru, Information Technology instructor, and Yuzuki Yukari, Information Technology student. The experiment begins now.”

The teacher and student looked up to see the top of the dome open and yellow pollens fly in. Yukari held her hand up and collected some of the pollen in her hand. There was nothing particularly special about it. She was puzzled. Their punishment was to be trapped in a dome with pollens? Were they going to be forced to have allergies or something? Hiyama in the meanwhile was brushing the pollen away from his face and sneezing.

She threw the handful of the pollen back into the air. It continued to fall and she felt some creep up her nose. She sneezed and walked back into the house. There were even pollens inside. It was truly an inescapable punishment. They were certainly going to sneeze themselves to death now.

Yukari was beginning to feel tremendously hot all of a sudden. “Is the heater on?” She unzipped her jacket and fanned herself with her hand. The heat was almost overwhelming.

“No. My heater’s broken actually.” Hiyama unbuttoned his own jacket and hung it over the chair. He then found himself tugging his tie off and removing his shirt also. It was almost an automatic action. He wasn’t sure if the heat was external or internal, he just knew that it was too hot and the fewer clothes he was wearing, the better he would feel.

Yukari found her hands unfastening the straps of her dress. She was wearing the very dress that had constantly gotten her into trouble because the new rulebook deemed it as “too revealing,” but she had never cared because she thought that she would never get punished. Now she was tearing the straps off of her favorite dress. A small corner of her mind, somehow still sane, thought of it all as poetic justice in an odd manner.

She tore the dress off like it was some kind of rag and tossed to the floor, where all of Hiyama’s clothes were. His glasses were fogged and hung crooked on the tip of his nose. Yukari could hear his heavy breathing from across the room. Her breathing was growing more ragged also by the second. Pressure, an unbearable pressure, increased and grew in the both of them, until they both turned into the animalistic shells of who they once were.

Hiyama’s glasses fell off of his face and he crushed them under the toe of his shoes as he made his way to Yukari. She wrapped her legs around him and welcomed him slamming her against the nearest wall and sinking his teeth into her neck. She rubbed against them impatiently. They were skin to skin and yet it wasn’t close enough. She needed satisfaction. She needed to feel ecstasy. She didn’t know why she needed it. She just knew that she did and nothing was going to stop her from reaching her goal.

Gakupo’s loud laugh broke away from Kaito’s concentration on the screen. “Wow, they left the door open. Do you see how big of a crowd they’re gathering?” Kaito looked at a camera that had a view of the outside of the dome. People were beginning to stop and stare at the two people grinding against each other in the publicized dome. “These pollens work instantaneously,” Gakupo murmured. He pressed his thumb against his bottom lip. “Pink Blossom is perfect, though the name is basic.”

“Who named it?” Kaito asked. They must have named it during Kaito’s rest day.

“Luka did. I mean, the scientific name or whatever is _impotentissimus animi perturbatio_ , but Luka decided to just call it ‘Pink Blossom.’ I don’t like it, but it stuck.” Kaito turned toward Luka. She was facing them. Her eyes had been glued towards the camera footage earlier. Kaito wasn’t sure what was running through her mind. Was or wasn’t she okay with the live experiment?

“Gakupo, would you mind if I stole Luka away for a second? I haven’t had a chance to talk with her and I would really like to today.” Gakupo looked between the two of them before he laughed and nodded.

“Don’t steal her away permanently though.” Kaito laughed also and stood. Luka silently followed after him.

Kaito took a moment to watch and listen to her move. There was absolutely no sound coming from her footsteps and no sounds of mechanics or gears turning as she moved. He wondered how much she weighed then. Gakupo had announced that he was starting a new line of humanoids that were lighter, smarter, and just all the more human. Luka was just fascinating to Kaito. He wanted to know everything about her. And now was his chance.

“Are you taking me to your room?” He asked. Luka nodded. She stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway, waved her hand over the sensor, and it opened.

She had certainly decorated her room. There was white and pinked stripped wallpaper featuring cutesy drawings of different animals, a canopy bed with pink to white decorative fabric, plush carpeting, and a desk with a small pink computer and matching keyboard. The computer looked like a better model than the ones in the safe room and the keyboard’s keys looked much more functional.

Luka stood by the door as Kaito looked over the room. He was amazed. He felt like he had stepped into a Neon City girl’s room. It was perfect, picturesque. It was great to be on the privileged side.

“Your room is really nice.”

“Thank you,” Luka said. Kaito smiled. Her voice was like how he imagined it: soft, yet there was a hidden sultriness in it that sent a shiver up the spine.

“It’s really nice to hear to you speak. I hope that we’ll be able to talk more often from now on. Do you hope so too?”

“Yes, I hope so too. May I ask you a question?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“You might think that I am rude if I ask this question.” Kaito shook his head. It was interesting to see a humanoid robot in action. Most would do whatever they liked without the consideration of others, but Luka was putting his feelings first. How interesting.

“No, it’s okay. Ask away. I’m just happy that I get to talk to you.” He smiled, wondering if he was putting her at ease. She seemed suddenly tense about something.

“Since you have been selected to work with Professor Kamui, does that make you like him?”

“Well, we’re both into robotics, so we’re alike in that way. Other than that, no, we’re not exactly the same way personality-wise, if that’s what you mean.” Kaito shrugged. She was curious. She was expressing emotions. How, Kaito thought, interesting.

“You both are alike, yet have different ways of expressing yourselves. Professor Kamui is much more sarcastic and cynical than you have proven to be. Yet when we were watching the experiment, I noticed that you had a completely blank expression on your face.”

“You were observing me?” Kaito chuckled. “So, what do you think about me so far? Tell me how alike I am to Gakupo.”

“I do not know. We will see tonight.”

Kaito raised his eyebrow. “Tonight? Why tonight?”

“If you come into my room tonight and take advantage of me and wake up the next morning with the same blank look in your eye, than I will know if you truly are like the professor or not.”


	7. Pomp and Circumstance

Miku, SeeU, and Lui waited in the emptied television studio. They had been called down for an announcement. A small, white robot entered the room with RING SUZUNE following behind it. “Your entertainment bot, RING SUZUNE, is going to be seized and dismantled. Your bot is going to be replaced by a human.” The robot gave a little bow and SUZUNE followed after it. There wasn’t even as much as a farewell. The group solemnly used their entertainment bot anyways. No hard feelings were felt.

Miku tapped SeeU’s elbow. “I hope that our replacement works better than the robot,” she murmured. SeeU chuckled and playfully patted her elbow back.

The robot returned to the room. “Introducing Aoki Lapis!” A girl then walked into the doorway. Miku was taken aback. The girl look held somewhat of a resemblance to her. She was very short, even shorter than Miku, and was wearing a simple white sweater and thigh high tights, the same outfit that Miku had decided to wear for the day. The girl’s hair was an ombré of light blue to purple, while Miku’s was simply blue. The girl had babyish features though. Miku stood up and hugged her.

“Are you my long lost baby sister?” She joked. Aoki softly laughed and returned the hug.

“I thought that you all would be upset.”

“Why would we be upset?” SeeU asked. She reached over to shake the girl’s hand. Lui did the same.

“Because I’m replacing your bot.”

“Of course we aren’t upset.” Miku leaned against the doorframe. “We barely even used our bot anyway. So, what exactly are you here for?”

Aoki wrung her hands together. “I am your new manager basically. I’m responsible for all of the group’s business dealings, booking shows, and just everything else.” She smiled. “And I am very happy to serve you.”

“We’re happy that you are serving us,” Miku said. She returned the smile.

**+**

Ann was oddly quiet. She usually had a mouthful to say, much to the annoyance of Akiko, but now she was staring at the replacement of their group with a newfound silence. Mayu, Cul, and Akiko went to greet their new manager, but Ann only stood off awkwardly to the side, hands folded.

“What was your name again?” Cul asked. “I forgot already, I’m sorry.”

“Nekomura Iroha,” the girl answered. Akiko could see that she was certainly a Hello Kitty fan. The Hello Kitty character had managed to make a sudden comeback in the Neon City and it showed all over Iroha. She had a clutch bag featuring the cat mascot and a headband with cat ears. The girl was cute though, and would make a nice addition to the group, Akiko concluded. She liked her - for now. She was hopefully going to be more helpful than GALACO.

“It’s nice for you to join M!RROR.” Akiko shook her hand again.

“It’s really nice to meet all of you, but it’s time that we get to work. You all have been in the city for – what, three days? – and you still aren’t even ready to step foot out of this hotel-building-place or whatever. Oh my goodness, and I have to get your website publicized before P! does and then we definitely have to go shopping before this meet and greet I just booked. You all have to be in fashion before you’re all publicized.” She raced back towards the door and waved her hand at the rest of the girls, the blue bracelets on her wrist dangling. “Let’s go, come on! We have a busy day ahead of us!”

**+**

And so the first week of the competition officially started. P! launched a website and so did M!. Albeit, both of their sites were blank so far. P! only had a pink screen for their home screen with the words COMING SOON written across the screen in white characters along with a heart emoticon.

Iroha decided that her group’s website could do more. She set the background as white and added an image of a monarch butterfly with its wings pinned down, along with a small counter underneath the insect, set and counting down for three weeks.

Cul tapped at the butterfly on the computer screen. “The new album’s called _The Tiger and the Flea_ , meaning there are no butterflies.”

“Butterflies are more attractive!” Iroha stood up from her seat. “Plus, I couldn’t find any pictures of fleas. Nobody pins fleas down and sells them. I’m not even sure if there are any fleas around here.” The two girls left it at that.

Meanwhile, the members of P! were sitting around the television studio’s table and pitching ideas at one another. Aoki was seated at the bend of the table, a computer in front of her, and listening to everyone’s inputs.

“Maybe we should do something risqué. Stirring up controversy isn’t such a bad idea,” Miku suggested. Lui nodded in agreement, but SeeU bit her lip, unsure.

“Why something risqué though? Can’t we do something else?” Miku chuckled and waved SeeU’s comment down.

“I can tell you’re uncomfortable from all the way over here. You don’t have to do anything. I’ll pose for the cover, how about that?” SeeU nodded slowly. She wasn’t sure how to feel about putting Miku’s body on public display though.

“I like that idea,” Aoki said. Her voice was very soft, and Miku had to strain her ears to listen, but despite the girl’s quietness, she was very creative. She was similar to Lui in a way: both whispered passion. “We can shoot a photo right now. I brought my camera with me. And then I booked for you all to do an appearance at a nightclub from around nine to midnight, but it’s really your decision on when to leave.” Aoki stood up from the beige computer and picked up her bag, where she pulled out a Polaroid camera. The professors had the same camera. It must have been a popular camera in the Neon City, Miku thought.

“That sounds perfect,” Miku said. The rest of the group followed after Aoki and stood up. She reached into her bag again pulled out three small, pink pagers. She distributed them amongst the rest of the members.

“I still have to get you all approved to carry your own cellular phones, but until then you’re allowed to have pagers. These are all only two-way, so you can send and receive messages. I can just send you all the time and location for where you have to go so we don’t to scramble everywhere just to meet up with one another.” She slung her bag over her shoulder and began to write something into her own pager. “Okay, I’m giving Lui and SeeU directions to the nearest store. You guys can all shop for outfits while I take the pictures with Miku.”

SeeU looked down at her pager when it buzzed. The address to where the store and nightclub were located was on the screen along with the time that she had to show up. She tucked the pager into her skirt pocket and started to walk out of the door, but a thought came to mind. “Wait, we don’t have enough money to go clothes shopping.”

Aoki winked. “Yes you do. You all have a starting fund, but do remember that we have a budget. We will get some money from this appearance, but not a lot since you all aren’t specifically popular yet. Until then, don’t spend too much money, all right?” SeeU nodded. She and Lui then left for the store.

“Okay, little sister, time for pictures.” Miku took Aoki’s hand and led to her back to her bedroom. “I’m really happy that you agreed with me. If we had to do another glam shot like we did with _POP★SENSE_ then I am going to explode.”

Aoki started fiddling with the camera. “I understand. You want to go back into the _Bikini_ days.” Miku nodded.

“Yeah, how’d you know that?”

Aoki giggled. “When I was watching the interview I caught the longing look in your eye when you were talking about _Bikini_. It’s obvious that you miss those days. Maybe we can make _The Girls Club_ homage to _Bikini_ and your old partner, hm?”

Miku found herself smiling. “I like the way you think little sister.” Aoki laughed again and moved the curtains to bring some light into the room. Miku turned away from the window. She hated the view. “So, what pose do you want me to do? Remember: risqué.”

“Um, could you lay on the bed for me?” Miku did as told. She expectedly looked up  at Aoki as she lied down.

“Now what?”

“I actually have an idea. I brought a glitter pot and a brush with me. What about we put glitter on your body and then use that as the cover?”

“I like the way you think little sister,” Miku said again. She pulled her sweater off along with her brassiere and underwear. When she moved to her tights, Aoki shook her head. “Ooh, I like this picture already.” Miku then lied back down and let Aoki brush glitter all over her. She shivered slightly when she felt the brush tickle along the inside of her legs. “How do I look?”

“Glittery.” Aoki held the camera up to her eye. “Now, could you relax your body and spread your legs apart?” Miku did as so. She turned her head away from the camera, but she could already tell that Aoki wasn’t aiming for the photograph to be of her face, just her body.

A few flashes later, they were done. Miku pull her clothes back on – not caring if glitter got on them – and looked over the photographs that Aoki had taken. There were at least ten pictures, but the fifth one immediately caught Miku’s eye. To the naked eye it was a photograph of a nude woman posing on all-white bed sheets with iridescent glitter coating her body in all of the right places. To Miku it was a gold mine.

Aoki nodded at the picture also. “I’ll edit it right now.”

**+**

Iroha was busy dressing her group up for a new appearance. They had their hair down and wore white hats and white dresses, it was important to match (unlike their first television appearance). While she surveyed the group she noticed that Mayu was wearing large pink bandages on her knees. She let it slide though. They had a meet and greet starting right then.

It was obvious that the countryside preferred M!RROR, so Iroha decided that they were going to move into the north side of the Neon City, where it was no longer neon and a little less city, and harvest the seeds that they had planted there.

Iroha watched as the group spoke with the multitude of fans inside of their new home with an odd sense of pride. The two groups were very different, that was obvious. M! was a product of the Entertainment Organization, all of the members performed and they only performed songs okayed by the EO. P! on the other hand had started out independently with Miku and Luka writing and producing their own music. Even with the EO’S support, SeeU continued to write and produce all of the music and Lui choreographed. SeeU occasionally sang with Miku, but Miku was the most recognized and basically the solo singer. Iroha would think that such a good quartet would bet a solo artist, but it was not quite the case.

Iroha stood in the corner and took her cellphone from out of her pocket. There were so many things to manage and she was excited to do them. But first, she needed to check on the enemy. She looked over P!’s website and gasped. They had created a cover art for _The Girls Club_ already.

And posted it.

And it was risqué!

Iroha huffed, closed her phone, and traced her thumbnail over the large Hello Kitty sticker over its front. She could create an even better album artwork that could make P!’s manager’s jaw drop when they saw it. She opened up her phone again and started dialing numbers.

**+**

Miku didn't prefer the sailor dress, but she gladly wore it and smiled in the photographs taken outside of the nightclub, the Lounge. SeeU wore the same outfit with contrasting colors and Lui got away with wearing a simple blue sweater.

Miku had to stop and admire what she saw for a moment. She was finally getting her neon lights. Strobes of different colors were all over the place. She walked across the pink tiled floor and nearly stepped on a bulb along the way. There were lights everywhere. Her eyes widened as she simply looked around. It was all so breathtaking. This was what the Neon City was all about.

Random fans came up to her. Miku had been informed by the EO that her music was popular in the city, but it was an entirely different experience to actually see her fans in person. Now that she had finally been granted the opportunity, she felt special. She hugged everyone she saw and smiled widely in the pictures they took.

The drinks were just as colorful as the lights. It wasn’t long until the neon lights became blurred streaks of colors and Miku wasn’t sure if she was blinking or if pictures were being taken of her and if the pounding in her ears was the beat of her heart or of the music – just the way she liked things. Drinking until the lines between life and death were blurred was optimal for Hatsune Miku.

Suddenly Miku was out of the club and in the bathroom. It took her a moment to realize that she had transitioned between the two places. She stared at the bathroom sinks until she reached her moment of realization. The sinks were made of glass and had koi fish swimming in them. Miku tried to poke at the glass, but her hand was snatched away.

“H-h-h-heeeeey! S-s-stop that!” She swatted at the hand and looked up to see who was holding her back. “Oh, oh hi See-See. Hiiii. When did you get here?”

“I took you back here before you can embarrass yourself.” Miku looked up at SeeU, really looked at her. She had large blue eyes, round cheeks, a button nose, and blonde hair curled to perfection. SeeU was too good to be true. Then again, weren’t they all?

Miku grabbed SeeU’s collar and pulled her in. The girl was really only an inch taller than her, but she had always preferred wearing heels and edges. Tonight though, they were in flats, so there was no need for Miku to strain her neck up just to look at her.

“I’m not drunk how dare you I’m the soberest girl in this room!” Miku gestured around, remembered she was in a bathroom again, and added, “In this entire bathroom!”

SeeU held onto Miku’s hands. She usually wore long sweaters or cuffs that covered her hands, but tonight was a sleeveless affair. SeeU found herself tracing along her fingers. Miku noticed. Miku only tightened her grip on the other girl’s collar.

“You’re super, super, super cute. Did you know that?” Miku leaned in, ghosting her lips over the other girl’s. “Super, super cute,” she mumbled. SeeU held her breath. Nothing came though. Miku only turned around and vomited in the sink. SeeU watched silently as her friend threw up. The fish in the sink did not look happy.

SeeU patted Miku’s back until she was finished. Miku turned on the sink’s water and leaned against the mirror. “H-h-he said she’s never coming back. S-s-she’s gone.”

“Don’t cr—“

“I’m not fucking crying!” Tears were running down Miku’s cheeks faster than the faucet was pouring out water. SeeU held Miku to her chest and hugged her closer. “She’s gone. She’s gone,” Miku continued to repeat.

**+**

Ann felt the man tucked a dollar into the brim of her hat before she took all of his length in her mouth. She blocked her ears of all the erotic nonsense that he was spewing towards her. She didn’t care. She allowed herself to indulge in the moment. She needed it. Desperately.

The door opened behind her. At the perfect moment too: the man was already coming all over the front of dress and some may have gotten onto the brim of her hat. At least she was wearing white.

“What the fu—get out!” Akiko shoved the man out of the room and shut the door again. She leaned against it and looked down at Ann. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Ann, why? Just why? Why right now? There is an entire room full of people next door.”

Ann took the dollar out of her hat and rumpled it in between her hands. “I don’t know,” she muttered.

“Yes you do. Nobody just sucks randomly sucks some stranger’s dick for no reason. What’s wrong with you now? You’ve been acting all weird since GALACO was taken away.” The dots connected in Akiko’s head then. “Oh, if this is about her leaving, then we could always…” Akiko had never seen Ann look so sad before. The two girls had their moments of pure, bitter arguments, but at the end of the day, they always looked out for one another.

“I’m being stupid right? She’s was just some robot.”

“A robot made to be human.” Akiko checked back in the room. Everyone was too preoccupied with Mayu and Cul to notice that they were gone for now. She patted Ann’s shoulder, where the semen hadn’t landed, and offered her best reassuring smile. “We’re about to end the meeting and move into a new place soon, so clean yourself up and act happy for now. Then you can talk to me tonight. Okay?”

“Okay.” Ann hurriedly wiped the tears before they could fall out of her eyes. “And about what just happened now…?” Akiko made a gesture as if she was zipping her lips shut. “Thank you.”

“No problem. That’s what friends are for, I guess.”


	8. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakupo gets results from the Live Pink Blossom Experiment and Kaito learns some new information.

L♀LA called Gakupo into the safe room. One of his inside sources had informed him that something had gone haywire with the Live Pink Blossom Experiment and he had to see for himself. There was something ominous going on and Gakupo loved it. He took a seat, placed the warm mug of coffee that Luka had made for him next to one of his keyboards, and then turned the monitors on.

Gakupo stared at the screen for a good minute, trying to digest what he was seeing. Some of the cameras were showing no feed, but a few were capturing it all: there was some sort of large black creature in the dining area. Squinting at the screen, Gakupo could see that it had long vine-like appendages stretched all around the dining area. It looked like the creature was a heart and its arms were arteries and veins. The creature was throbbing and something began to pump through its attachments. Gakupo looked for another available camera to see where the tentacles were leading.

A camera that gave the view outside showed it all. There were multiple tentacles hanging outside of the home and they were surrounding something. Gakupo found another camera with a clearer view and focused the lenses in on the objects.

It was the girl – Yukari – and some other girl. Gakupo had never seen her before. It was a much younger girl with black hair. There was something off about her and with Yukari also. Gakupo shifted the cameras around. Ah. Now he saw it. There was a gravestone in Hiyama’s backyard, and the grave had been dug up. The girl was dead, and so was Yukari by the looks of it, but the creature continued to have sex with them. (If it was even “sex” – but its tentacles were moving in and out of them, so Gakupo decided to call it that.) Speaking of which, where was Hiyama?

Gakupo snapped out of his state of reverie and picked up the phone again. There were dozens of people simply staring at the dome, helpless. If the experiment had been taking place in the Neon City, then there would have been a screaming crowd with videophones and news reporters swarming in the scene. But in the Great Refuge the citizens only stared silently at the chaos.

As Gakupo was dialing the number, he heard a knock on the door. The door was open. He briefly considered changing the screen to something less disturbing, but he decided not to. VY1 and 2 were indifferent about everything, Kaito seemed to be the same, and Luka was just going to have to deal with it.

“What is it?” He called out.

“Um, nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted breakfast or anything.” Kaito didn’t like he had a probably with anything.

Gakupo shook his head and held the phone to his ear. “Not right now. I gotta deal with something. Tell Luka to make me lunch though.” Kaito moved away from the door and faced Luka. They had watched the entire fiasco on the screen. They hurriedly walked back to Luka’s room and Kaito double checked that were no hidden cameras or microphones around.

“I was watching the cameras last night,” Luka said, “and I saw the man turn into that creature and kill that girl and unbury his daughter.” She sat down on her bed, hands in her lap, lips taut. “And Kamui just sat there now and watched like it was nothing. Do you understand why I’m trying to get away from him, yet?” Kaito nodded. He still felt admiration towards the professor nonetheless, but if Luka was upset, then he was heeding her wishes. He came across as standoffish, but his mental state was a completely different deal than his physical demeanor. He could obviously see that Luka was suffering and that there was more to Gakupo than he let on. Kaito just didn’t know what he was supposed to do about it.

He voiced his thoughts. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t do anything too drastic. I’ll lose my position and I can’t go back to square one. I worked so hard to get here.”

“I understand that.” Kaito joined her on the bed. He sighed and leaned against the bedpost.

“Gakupo said you were knowledgeable. Can you tell me about these Final Fighters and other projects?”

Luka nodded. “Everything goes hand in hand with each other. The first project was Project Mars. It happened in the early years of the Refuge. Did you live here in it was violent?” Kaito nodded. He remembered those days vividly. There were gravestones in his yard for a reason. “So, Mars was launched to stop all of the violence. More voice software was created, more surveillance, harsher punishments, and the Final Fighters were created.”

“I just don’t understand how I know nothing about the Final Fighters.”

“Me neither. The first Final Fighters were two anarchists who were found hiding out in the agricultural area and the five farmers who helped them. They were sent to go out into Anarchy and try to ‘join’ a cannibalistic society. I actually have the recordings of them being eaten alive.” Kaito made himself comfortable on the bed and closed his eyes. He was going to have to process a lot of information now.

“Okay. Project Mars was for increased security, less violence, and the Final Fighters I were eaten alive. What’s next?”

Luka leaned against another bedpost. “Next was Project Mercury. That was when workers were divided and everyone who proved to be ‘useless’ became a farmer, manufacturer, or thrown out into Anarchy. This was when ID cards became mandatory and Food Replacement Pills were made beca—“

“The Workers’ Suicide Event?” Kaito interrupted.

“Yes. There was a famine and unemployment was high during Mercury.”

“And what about the Final Fighters II?”

“They were fourteen students and two teachers who were caught spreading messages about the Workers’ Suicide Event and they were part of the first live experiment.”

“The Live Ant Farm Experiment. They all were buried alive basically.”

“Yes. And then Project Jupiter was about doing more space exploration and improving technology. The Final Fighters III is tricky here. There’s what they call FF III A and FF III B. And I was part of Group A.” Kaito opened his eyes and looked at Luka. She was picking at the skin on her fingers again. “Have you ever heard of SF-A2 Furukawa Miki?”

“Yes. She was the first android released into public by EX+MΔCHINA.”

“And do you know what happened to her?”

“I know that her line of bots were the first generation released in the Neon City, but to my knowledge she was dismantled. You must know what really happened?”

“Yes. She and I were found escaping EX and were originally supposed to go on the ship. I managed to escape, but I was dragged back here. Miki was put on a solo flight to a planet with ‘yet to be confirmed’ life. I lost communication with her a few months ago. I have no idea how she is right now.” Luka let out a frustrated breath. “Group B was made when two men were found smuggling supplies to anarchists and the two women who were sent to stop then ended up helping them too. They were supposed to go to where Miki was headed, but they were stopped to get the pollen instead and you know the rest.”

“When do you think that Project Venus is ending?”

“When Kamui says so.”

“Hm. Thanks for filling me in.” Kaito didn’t want to divulge too much in Luka though. He decided to hold back from asking her what she did to become a Final Fighter. It was probably too personal and he didn’t want to have her mistrust him. He needed to give her back something instead. She had mentioned wanting to escape. “Well, I can help you with thing actually: escaping. There are cameras everywhere here, so just sneaking around is out of the question. If you manage to trap everyone in one room and then cause a blackout to disable the cameras and security, then you have a good chance of escaping. I’m not sure what you can do after that. You don’t happen to know anyone in Anarchy, do you?”

“I do actually. I have connections in the highest places.”

“Well, that’s good, I guess.” Kaito stood up. “Continue to stay quiet, okay? And start working on causing power outages.” Luka nodded. “Okay. Gakupo said that you have to make him lunch too.” She nodded again. They both left the room with unperturbed expressions on their faces for the cameras.

It wasn’t hard for Kaito to find Gakupo. He was in the testing area with Mizki and Yuma on either side of him, and laughing heartily. Kaito slowly approached them and tried to see what they were looking at.

When Kaito had first been given a tour, the testing room was empty. It took up half of the facility and was filled with scientific and robotic paraphernalia on one side and a large glass viewing area where they could watch other experiments in action (Kaito assumed) on the other.

Kaito nearly jumped out of his skin. It was his nightmare standing right in front him on the other side of the glass: the Kagamine twins.

“Oh, Kaito. You came just in time to meet my masterpieces.” Len said something and Gakupo laughed again. “This is the new engineer,” Gakupo introduced. Kaito awkwardly waved at them. They only sneered back. They said something else, but Kaito just couldn’t understand what they were saying, or he didn’t want to.

Rin left briefly and returned with a body. Kaito feared that the person was dead, but he could see that their back was rising up and down with their breaths. “Move her over here,” Gakupo pointed. The twins then dragged the woman to the middle of the testing area, where a chair with straps and a couple of machines were. The sex machine in the area was larger than the one Gakupo had used in the Neon City. When the woman was sat down, they ripped the flimsy dress she was wearing off and strapped her arms and legs down. Kaito looked at her face – jet black hair, bob cut, simple features – and found that he didn’t recognize her. He couldn’t even tell where she could be from. There was some stranger in EX+MΔCHINA testing grounds, about to be violated for the sheer enjoyment of others, and Kaito was practically powerless.

Her eyes opened and widened. When she opened her mouth to scream, Rin slapped her. Kaito looked down as the machines were connected to the woman. There was nothing he could do about it, he repeated in his mind. When he looked back up again he could see Yuma setting up a camera to record everything and Mizki tampering with the machines’ controls.

Kaito continued to simply watch as the sex machine and projector were turned on and the woman started crying. The dildo forced itself past the lips of her moistening pussy and blood dripped out almost immediately after. She was either a virgin or the machine was being too hard on her. Kaito could do nothing. Absolutely nothing about it as the dildo moved in and out of her at a pace that seemed completely unsafe, as the projector showed images of millions of eyes staring down at her – unblinkingly.

Kaito found himself doing something though. His body moved faster than his mind could process. He reached over Mizki and turned the machines off. Time stood still for a moment. Everyone looked at him. He could practically feel Mizki, Yuma, Gakupo, the Kagamine’s, and the woman boring holes into his back. Kaito saw the Kagamine’s eyes flash with anger and take a step towards him.

And then the power went out. The room went so dark that Kaito couldn’t even see what was ahead of him.

Kaito hadn’t expected for Luka to figure out how to tamper with the power so soon. He raced toward the door while it was still all pitch black everywhere. The knob was stuck. He heard L♀LA announce that the backup generator was now in use and a red light came on. The light casted an eerie glow over the room and Kaito felt a shiver go up his spine.

He tried the doorknob again and again, but it just wouldn’t budge. Did Luka lock him in by mistake? If there were cameras in the room, then she could surely see that he was in there, right?

“Oh, I see what’s going on here,” Gakupo said. He looked in between the Kagamine’s and his own assistants. They nodded in agreement. “How cute of you, helping Luka escape. Did you happen to ‘fall in love’ with her too in the meantime?” Gakupo laughed, but there was no warmth in his voice. “You know what’s going to happen now? She’s going to be found again and dragged back here and I will dismantle her piece by piece and then do the same to you. How about that?” He turned to everyone else. “How does that sound?” Everyone made a sound of agreement.

Kaito turned and tried the door again and again. It was still locked.


	9. Syrup In a Sippy Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited.

Miku’s new home was beautiful. It was everything that she deserved. The queen had finally arrived to her palace, and Aoki had done a great job at finding the right place. It was a large apartment complex with pure white walls and windows dotting all around the building. From Miku’s room she could see other tall pastel blue and pink buildings and neon signage all around. 

Miku wore her yellow and blue stripped sweater, a pair of shorts, and tied her hair up into two buns as she sat in the windowsill of her new home with a glass of lemonade and a bottle of saké at her feet. Lui had gotten a small room on the first floor of the complex since heights made him nervous and he needed a break from the girls sometimes, but SeeU had gotten a room just across from Miku. 

SeeU was in Miku’s room now, sitting on the opposite side of the large windowsill and looking in awe at the view also. She couldn’t get over how many colors she saw. The Refuge had been so drab and grey and dull that she thought she would never see pink, blue, yellow, or green ever again. SeeU wore a long rainbow-colored sweater in the celebration of happiness. 

“It’s beautiful,” SeeU murmured. She turned to see Miku taking a swing from her bottle. SeeU clicked her tongue. “You just got over your hangover yesterday, and you’re already drinking again?”

“Alcohol makes the colors brighter.” Miku shrugged, hiccupped, took another swing, and then put the bottle down. In reality, she was still thinking about SeeU. When Miku had unpacked and fed Gumi the previous night, all she could think about was SeeU, about the way she had thought about her when she had gotten drunk at the nightclub. Miku was seeing SeeU under a new light, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. 

“No it doesn’t. If anything alcohol makes everything duller.”

“How would you know that? The hardest stuff I’ve ever seen you drink is unsweetened tea.”

SeeU faked a laugh. “Very funny Miku. But really, you shouldn’t be drinking so early in the morning. We have to go furniture shopping soon because we have an interview and a photo shoot in two days. We can’t have people coming over to an empty house.”

“Minimalistic,” Miku slurred out.

“Empty,” SeeU muttered. She was taken aback when she turned to Miku again. The other girl’s cheeks were reddened. They turned a peachy hue whenever she drunk, but they only reddened when she came to an embarrassing realization or something of the sort. SeeU wasn’t sure. She thought that she had mastered the Art of Hatsune years ago, but time and time again she had been proven wrong. “What’s wrong?” 

Miku got on all fours and slowly started to crawl to SeeU. SeeU sat as still as possible. She must have been dreaming. Surely she was in one of her fantasies right then. When Miku rolled up her sweater sleeve and touched the side of her face, it certainly felt real though. SeeU was getting warlike flashbacks of their brief encounter in the nightclub bathroom. Perhaps Miku wanted to start something after all?

“N-Nothing’s wrong.” Miku was slightly less flustered now. “I just realized how cute you are.” Miku nudged SeeU’s legs apart and settled herself on the other girl’s lap. “You’re really, really cute SeeSee.” Miku tapped her finger on SeeU’s nose and giggled.

“And you’re really, really drunk. You should get off of me.” Despite SeeU’s suggestion, she found herself wrapped her arms around Miku’s waist. She couldn’t have let such a golden opportunity go to waste. Miku wrapped her arms around SeeU’s neck in response. She leaned in towards her neck and pressed a delicate kiss against her jawline. 

“You almost smell like her.” SeeU assumed that “her” was Luka. She felt her own cheeks beginning to blush and her stomach filling to the brim with butterflies. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Miku admitted that she found her attractive and was tracing languid kisses across her cheeks and nose. 

“Thanks, I guess,” SeeU breathed out. She like if she spoke too loudly than she would blow the fantasy away, than she would be back to reality of her sitting on the windowsill looking at the city with Miku, or perhaps she had been sitting alone the entire time and her mind had imagined the entire scenario in a sick twist of events. 

Miku laughed again. SeeU could feel the other girl’s body shudder underneath her grasp. She slowly moved her fingers underneath Miku’s sweater and traced them across the small of her back. SeeU had had opportunities to see Miku half-clothed before (obviously, since they were band mates and helped each other get dressed frequently), but she had never been given the chance to actually touch the other girl, to savor her. Now it was finally time. 

Miku sighed and pressed their noses together. “I always thought you were cute.”

“Really?” SeeU let a smile escape. She trailed her hands up Miku’s spine. Miku shivered again and pressed down against SeeU’s lap. SeeU gave a small gasp mixed with pleasure and nervousness. Her secret was about to get out to Miku sooner rather than later. If Miku continued to rub against her lap like that, she was going to feel the unexpected. 

“Yes, really. Have you seen yourself? You’re too cute to be alive. I don’t get it.” SeeU was beginning to rub her hands up and down Miku’s back in anticipation. Their lips were so close together she could practically taste the alcohol on the blue-haired girl’s breath. 

“I could say the same for you.” SeeU closed her eyes. She was prepared to take the plunge at any moment then. Miku also. They pressed their lips together for the first time. SeeU saw her entire world alight in the back of her eyelids. It was beautiful. It was spectacular. 

SeeU hit her head on the wall behind her when a buzz went off in between them. Miku drunkenly giggled and pulled the pink pager out of her short’s pocket. “Little sister says that she has some e-mails and actual mail pending for me.” Miku kissed SeeU’s cheek as she slipped the device back into her pocket. “Come downstairs and get it with me?” 

“Okay,” SeeU murmured. They walked moved to the bottom of the complex together, hand in hand. 

+

Aoki lent Miku a personal computer to check her messages and SeeU carried the package up. Aoki also gave them a cute little box cutter and with a smile said that they’ll be using it often on the path they’re going. 

SeeU and Miku sat back to back as one set up the computer and the other opened the package. Miku gave a confused hum as she pulled out the box’s contents. There were two blue cassette tapes, CDs in pink and blue jewel cases, and a series of food USB flash drives – they looked like collectables. 

Miku picked up the disk cases and held them up for SeeU to see. “Looks like we’re going to watch something interesting tonight,” she said. SeeU took the CDs and looked them over curiously. 

“Yeah, looks like it,” she murmured. “Hopefully it’s not some creepy old guy trying to show you his di—” Miku elbowed her side. 

“Shut up.” SeeU inserted the CD from the pink case in the computer first. “Wait, wait. The e-mail.” Miku was sobered up by now. Each e-mail’s subject corresponded with the item inside of the box. She clicked “ABOUT PINK CD” first. The body only said: INTRODUCTION.

“That was helpful,” SeeU muttered. Miku interloped their fingers together as the CD played. 

“Today is twenty-first of July, 7:01:40 PM.” Miky gasped at recognized at the voice. 

“Luka,” she whispered. SeeU tightened her grip on Miku’s hand. 

“I hope that this message has managed to reach you, Miku.” The screen remained black. Miku acted to see just a glimpse of Luka’s face again. All she had was their Bikini photo and shuttering memories. “I believe that you know my situation by now and I would just to ask one last favor of you before I leave.”

“Leave? Leave where?” Miku held her breath. Once, after Luka helped the then black-haired Miku reach climax over and over by the shimmering poolside, the android had whispered that she sometimes fantasied about shutting her systems down and sinking into an eternal, computerized sleep. And all the then innocent-eyed Miku could do was brush her lips against hers and whisper that everything was fine as long as they were together and listen to the quiet whizzing of Luka’s wires.

“I just want for you to use the e-mails to put together a video for me, I had no time to do it myself, and I trust you to put to together for me. Just follow the instructions and be sure to put the complete video on the empty disk in the blue case and then send the CD to Aoki Lapis. Do not speak about this to anyone.” There was a sigh and a puckering sound. Luka was blowing a kiss. Miku’s cheeks, now tainted, still blushed. “I love you, Miku. Sayonara. Until we meet again.” The video ended. 

If Miku was still drunk, she would’ve cried again, but now she was sobered and emotionless and squeezing SeeU’s hand just a little too tightly. SeeU kissed Miku’s cheek and held her close. Miku shook her head suddenly. 

Gumi was underneath the bed, resting peacefully and willing to do whatever for Miku, but now the girl wanted something different. There was nothing like a boost of the ego with having two people at her every beck and call. 

Miku trailed her lips down SeeU’s neck. “Distract me,” she breathed. She felt the blonde’s body stiffen suddenly. She forced herself to stop her kissing. Gumi wasn’t SeeU. SeeU wasn’t beaten and bloodied, black and blue, bruised and battered, bullied and betrayed like Gumi had been. SeeU was still cute and bright and cheery and Miku couldn’t force her to do as she pleased just yet. “What’s wrong?” She made sure her voice was sick with concern and worry. 

“Nothing. I’m not the distraction that you’re looking for right now. I’m sorry.” Miku was sorry too.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just pleasure myself – as always.” Miku’s words went straight to SeeU’s groin. “You should go to your room now. It’s getting late.” SeeU kissed Miku again, only because she could. She could kiss Miku whenever she liked now. She kissed her twice, upper lip and bottom lip, just to be sure. And Miku kissed back, but SeeU was still unsure. Her rainbow sweater didn’t seem so bright now. 

+

All of the yelling, struggling, and protesting in the world wouldn’t help Kaito escape the situation he was in. After the fiasco with Luka, Gakupo ordered for VY1 and 2 to rip the clothes off of his back and take him to the other side of the observation glass. They forced him to watch the woman be torn apart limb by limb by the Kagamine twins as he was tied down to her seat on his stomach. 

Kaito didn’t know how long he spent in the room. He knew that he was growing hungry and shivering from the cold and the darkness of the room. He estimated that two whole days went by when Gakupo returned. 

Kaito squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden lights. He heard Gakupo laugh and felt a rough slap on his backside. 

“Hungry?” 

Gakupo took Kaito by the sides of his face, pressing his nails into the younger man’s cheeks, and forced a tube into his mouth. Kaito gagged as he felt the tube go down his throat. He fought the urge to vomit. He would not give Gakupo the satisfaction. He would not offer his idol his pride, not like this. 

Some liquid substance went down Kaito’s throat. It burned, but it eased his hunger some. He coughed and sputtered when the tube was removed. Gakupo only laughed again. 

“You’ll receive your punishment tomorrow. Consider yourself lucky that we’re so busy with your little runaway love right now.” Gakupo danced his fingers across Kaito’s exposed spine. “You just wait until you see what I have in store for you. Nothing but big plans. Big plans.” Gakupo chuckled to himself.

+

Gumi just wasn’t giving Miku what she wanted. She should’ve dyed the girl’s hair pink, given her long extensions, and pretended to hear whizzing every time she breathed. But, no, Gumi was not Luka and would never be Luka. It frustrated Miku to no end. She hit the girl in the stomach until she cried and then hit her mouth in order to pacify her. 

“Shut up.” Miku hit her again. If she pilled Gumi’s fingers back there wouldn’t be any of that wondrous, glasslike skin underneath. Just blood. Miku made sure of it. She pulled the girl’s nail back until she heard a snap and her cries grew louder. Miku sucked the Gumi’s bruised lips in between her teeth and bit down as hard as she could. “Shut the fuck up, please.” 

“M-Miku…” 

“Shut. Up. Now.” Miku plunged her fingers inside of the girl. Gumi wasn’t taking her very easily though. She had to shove herself inside and bite the girl until she quieted down. Miku didn’t know why she was annoyed when Gumi’s back arched off of the sheets and she came all over Miku’s fingers. She absentmindedly licked her fingers clean and imagined that she had Luka underneath her, but Gumi didn’t even taste anything like Luka. Miku could only describe Gumi as having an earthy scent, while Luka had been perfect. Fruity, vanilla, and a touch of honey. Nothing short of perfection. 

Miku gave Gumi a pill and cleaned her nail before she returned the girl back to her box. She then began to shift through the videos like Luka had asked. Miku would do anything for Luka.


End file.
